KAITLYN
by Numbuh 820
Summary: Kind Ally Is Trusting Loveable Young Nemesis
1. A Delightful Meeting

**Hello fellow Kids Next door operatives! This is Numbuh 820 bringing you a new story about the world of KND. I have included my oc in the story and it will be about her training to become an operative all the while getting close to the enemy at the same time. This is my first time writing a story for the Kids Next Door so I hope it turns out well. Now without further adieu I present to you the first chapter of K.A.I.T.L.Y.N!**

 **Kind**

 **Ally**

 **Is**

 **Trusting**

 **Loveable**

 **Young**

 **Nemesis**

 **~Begin Transmission~**

Seeing her own breath emit from her lips in a small white fog a young girl who looked to be ten adjusted her black tie around her neck. It was late in the fall and winter was just around the corner. The sun had begun to set, but was still halfway in the sky causing the world around her to glow a mix of orange and yellow. She was walking home from the library, having been there all afternoon. Reading was a favorite pastime of hers. She just loved opening up a new book and getting lost in its pages.

As the young girl walked along the sidewalk with a book in her hand a gentle breeze had blown her light blonde pigtails behind her. She shivered, noticing it was getting colder. She would be home soon enough though and could warm up with a nice hot meal. Though that plan would would have to wait a bit. After she had left the library she had only made it about a block before a hand reached out and pulled her into a dark alley, startling her. Even though it was dark she could still make out the man before her. He wore a dark blue suit, purple gloves and boots, and large braces. Reaching into his pockets the girl thought he was going to pull out a knife or some other type of weapon, but was confused when she saw a red toothbrush in his hand. She tried to push him away as he tried to bring the toothbrush to her mouth.

"Quit it!" She cried, getting annoyed with the man, who for some reason wanted to brush her teeth in the middle of a dark alley.

"At it again, huh Knightbrace?" a British voice spoke.

Both the girl and the man apparently named Knightbrace turned their heads to see a boy who was bald, wore glasses, and sported a red turtleneck sweater. He stood proudly with his arms crossed. Suddenly a frown formed on his face and he began giving out orders.

"Numbuh 3 get the girl out of there!"

"Okkie dokkie!"

Next thing she knew a girl with long raven hair in a oversized green sweater swung down with a rope tied to a light pole and grabbed her before swinging back up onto the pole. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around the girl to make sure she wouldn't fall making the raven giggle.

"Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 now!"

Watching from above the girl saw a blonde boy in a orange hoodie and a dark skinned girl with a dark brown braid wearing a dark blue shirt surrounding Knightbrace. They shot some weird looking guns at him and instead of bullets it looked to be taffy. You would think that the man would be upset, but he seemed quite ecstatic to have the sticky treat. Guess even oral hygiene villains had a sweet tooth.

"Numbuh 2 get us out of here!"

Feeling the wind pick up greatly the girl looked up in surprise to see a ship hovering above them with a rope ladder hanging down from it.

"Come on!" the raven replied excitedly urging the blonde to follow her.

After a brief moment of hesitation she decided to just board the ship. She knew these were kids from the Kids Next Door and knew she could trust them.

"Man that was close" the girl in the red hat exclaimed. "We rescued her just in time."

"Indeed we did" the leader agreed. "It's a good thing we were flying by."

"I um.." the girl shyly greeted. "Thank you for saving me back there."

Everyone turned to fully look at the girl they had just rescued. She had on a long sleeve white blouse with a yellow sweater vest over it, a black skirt, a black tie, and black and white boots.

"It's our job" the bald Brit smiled. "There's no need to thank us."

"So are you like new around here?" Numbuh 2 questioned, looking over his shoulder for a moment as he was driving.

"Yeah I just recently came here from Ireland."

"Ireland? Have you ever seen a leprechaun?" Numbuh 3 asked innocently.

"No, but I can guarantee you that I've seen a few drunk people in my town."

"So what's your name anyway?" Numbuh 4 questioned, sitting in one of the seats on the ship.

"Oh sorry allow me introduce myself. My name is Kaitlyn Ross and what might your names be?"

"I am Nigel and these are my friends and teammates Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abigail" Numbuh 1 said as he introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you" Kaitlyn smiled.

She felt amazed to have five members of the Kids Next Door before her. Like every other child on the planet she had heard of the organization of kids that fought evil adults. She wondered if she should join..

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 called, getting the leader's attention. "I'm getting a call from Numbuh 362 herself! She wants us at moonbase, now!"

"You heard her Numbuh 2! Sent a course for the moon!"

"What about Kaitlyn? the child pilot questioned.

"We have no choice. We'll just have to take her with us."

Next thing Kaitlyn knew the ship began flying straight up instead of forward. Were they really going to take her to the moonbase? She wasn't an operative so obviously she's never been there before, but thought it would be really cool if she could go there one day. Looks like today was the day. Her green eyes widened in amazement seeing all the stars around them. She always did find space finally parked their ship with the other vehicles before getting out.

"Whoa.." Kaitlyn replied in amazement as she glanced around.

"Numbuh 362! Sir!" Numbuh 1 greeted with a salute. "We came as soon as we could."

"Good to see you guys" the supreme leader herself smiled as she approached them. "I have a mission for you regarding the Delightful Children."

"The Delightful Children?" Kaitlyn wondered out loud, wondering who they were talking about.

Turning her head the supreme leader looked at Kaitlyn in confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met. Are you a new operative by any chance?"

"No I'm not in the Kids Next Door. I just kinda ended up tagging along with these guys."

"She was with us when you called" Numbuh 5 explained. "We rescued her from Knightbrace and didn't really have a choice, but to bring her along."

"I understand" Numbuh 362 nodded. "Now about the Delightful Children some of our spy operatives discovered that they are planning to destroy all the arcades in the world to stop kids from wasting time playing video games."

"What?!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "They can't do that!"

"I need you to infiltrate the Delightful Children's mansion and put a stop to their plans before they even have a chance to start them. Here's a blueprint of where it should be located" Numbuh 362 replied giving Numbuh 1 the rolled up blue paper.

"Can I come?"

All eyes turned to Kaitlyn in surprise.

"But you aren't an operative Kaitlyn" Numbuh 3 pointed out.

"I know, but I want to see what actually being in the Kids Next Door is like. Maybe I'll consider joining myself."

"I'm sorry, but this is a mission for real operatives only" Numbuh 362 replied. "If you're interested in joining the Kids Next Door though I can have you meet with Numbuh 60 and he can help you with your training."

This was her chance. If she wanted to be part of the greatest organization for kids she had to jump on the offer while she was still ten. You weren't a kid forever and before she knew it she would be thirteen. It was clear what her answer would be.

"So when do I start?"

~~~~~~~~

Soon after Sector V had dropped Kaitlyn off at her house. She was a bit disappointed she couldn't see her new friends in action, but was even more excited to attend her new school the next day. Unlike most kids she actually enjoyed learning. It was where the nerd in her came alive.

Once dinner was over Kaitlyn had did the dishes like her parents asked before heading upstairs to read before falling asleep. She was so excited though that she could barely get any rest. Luckily she was able to get some sleep at least.

~~~~~~~~

"Hello Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn was making her way to school when she heard a voice greet her from behind. Turning she smiled seeing who it was.

"Hi Nigel. It's great to see you again."

Catching up to her the two kids began talking together while walking along the sidewalk.

"I spoke with both Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 and they said that you can training right after school if you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "I can't wait to get started!"

"That's the attitude of a great future operative right there" Numbuh 1 smirked.

Smiling, Kaitlyn saw that they finally arrived and was glad to have Numbuh 1 show her around. She was even more glad to hear she had the same class as him along with the other four operatives she had met last night.

"Kaitlyn!" Numbuh 3 yelled excitedly before running to give her a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Kuki" Kaitlyn replied, returning the kind gesture.

Blinking she looked to see five unique looking kids enter the classroom. The boys wore the same thing which consisted of a dark blue suit with red ties and the girls wore white sailor like dresses with light blue scarfs. They paid Kaitlyn and Sector V no attention as they made their way to their desk. That's right desk. They all sat at the same seat for some reason. Weird.

"Hey, who are they?" Kaitlyn questioned, motioning towards the children.

"Those are the Delightful Dorks" Numbuh 5 frowned.

"You mean the Delightful Children that you fought last night? They go to school here?"

"Unfortunately" Numbuh 2 sighed.

"They are one of our worst enemies" Numbuh 1 replied. "They can't be trusted."

"They're a bunch of freaks" Numbuh 4 added.

Looking back over at the Delightful Children Kaitlyn didn't really think that they looked like freaks. I mean yeah they seemed to move in sync, but Kaitlyn wasn't one to judge. Realizing that if she was going to become an KND operative and would maybe end up battling against them she thought that maybe she would introduce herself after class and officially meet them. Might seem a little strange to just walk up to your future enemies and say hello to them, but Kaitlyn didn't care. She was going to do it anyway.

So once class was over and everyone piled out of the room Kaitlyn searched for the direction that the Delightful Children had went and found them standing in front of their large locker that they obviously shared. Ignoring her new friends telling her not to go over there she walked right up and tapped the sandy blonde girl on the shoulder. They all turned to face Kaitlyn and they instantly gave her mixed expressions that showed confusion and slight annoyance.

"May we help you?" the Delightful Children questioned, wondering what this girl wanted from them.

"Uh hi there" Kaitlyn awkwardly replied, beginning to lose her confidence a little. "My name is Kaitlyn. What are your names?"

"Why should we tell you our names?"

"You don't have to. I...I just thought I would introduce myself since I'm new and we share the same class together."

Staring at this girl in front of them the Delightful Children thought that maybe telling her their names wouldn't be so bad. She was nice enough to tell them her name and they didn't see why they couldn't tell her theirs. They may be evil, but they tried not to be too rude too often. They did have manners.

"Our names are Bruce, Ashley, David, Lenny, and Ogie" they relied.

"It's nice to meet you guys" Kaitlyn smiled, offering her hand for them to shake.

Hesitating for a moment Bruce reached his hand out and shook her hand.

"Likewise Kaitlyn.."

 **~Interrupt Transmission~**

 **Yay! So Kaitlyn has met both Sector V and the Delightful Children. Wonder what exciting adventures she will have with them. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try and update when I can. Until next time this is Numbuh 820 signing off.**


	2. Delightfully Stubborn

Hey! Numbuh 820 here bringing you the next chapter of K.A.I.T.L.Y.N! Hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

~Continue Transmission~

"Good day cadet! Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes sir, Numbuh 60, sir!"

"Than let's get started!"

Just like Numbuh 1 said Kaitlyn was able to start training right after school. Sector V had dropped her off at the Arctic Base and she was so excited! Picking up a M.U.S.K.E.T she aimed at a cardboard cutout of Mr. Boss and smirked slightly when she hit it. She continued to hit other cutouts of villains with Numbuh 60 watching her every move. She thought he seemed pretty cool. She could admire his dedication to the Kids Next Door anyway.

The simulation exercise lasted for about forty five minutes. Kaitlyn had hit the final target just as Numbuh 60 announced that time was up. He smiled and nodded his head in approval to signal that everything had gone well on her first day.

"Great job cadet! Keep it up and you'll be a new operative in no time."

"Thanks Patton" Kaitlyn smiled, calling him by his real name.

He dismissed her for the day just as Sector V came to pick her up. She got on the ship and they made their way home.

"Hey Numbuh 1?" Kaitlyn questioned. "Would it be okay if I came over and checked out your treehouse? I would love to admire it up close."

"I don't see why not" he answered.

"Oh yay!" Numbuh 3 cheered. "I can show her all of my rainbow monkeys!"

"You could if you plan on torturing her" Numbuh 4 groaned.

"Meanie head" Numbuh 3 frowned.

Kaitlyn had heard about rainbow monkeys, but never really had one. She didn't have anything against the stuffed animals, but she didn't really care for them that much. She preferred books over toys. When they finally landed she nearly squealed in excitement. Once they stepped off the ship she looked around in amazement causing Numbuh 5 to chuckle in amusement.

"There is a whole lot more to see here baby."

"May I please have a tour?"

"Of course. Come on."

Smiling Kaitlyn happily followed Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5; excited to see the whole treehouse and there was a lot to see. She saw the main hangar, the briefing room, mission prep room, power core, tv room, kitchen, training bay, monitor room, laundry attic, and she even got to see all the operative's rooms. Numbuh 1's room looked more like a storage room and his bed was made out of a bulldozer's scoop. Numbuh 2 slept in a cockpit of an F-14 plane integrated into the wall in the room he stayed in. Numbuh 3's room was filled with stuffed animals especially rainbow monkeys. Even her bed was a giant plushie. Numbuh 4 had a giant boxing ring in his room that he slept on and had lots of robots, weapon and exercise equipment. There was also a telescope mounted on top of his room that Kaitlyn would definitely ask to use. And finally Numbuh 5's room had a bathroom, DJ system, disco ball, candy bar pool table and a fireplace. Their rooms all looked so cool.

"You sure have a lot of rainbow monkeys Kuki" Kaitlyn replied surprised at just how many she actually has.

She expected a few. Not nearly a hundred!

"Aren't they so colorful and huggable?"

"I guess so."

They found the boys sitting in the tv room. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were playing video games while Numbuh 1 watched.

"Hey Kaitlyn do you want to play?" Numbuh 2 asked. "I bet you'll do better than Numbuh 4."

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 yelled, sending Numbuh 2 a glare.

"I don't know how to play" Kaitlyn replied.

"Oh it's easy" Numbuh 2 responded, handing Kaitlyn his controller.

He explained what she had to do in some game and she thought that it wouldn't be too hard. Seemed easy enough. She played against Numbuh 4 for awhile and ended up winning, but not by much. It was her first time playing the game so she wasn't the best at it. Numbuh 4 threw his controller on the floor causing Numbuh 3 to laugh.

"Don't worry Wally. You'll get better at it" Kaitlyn encouraged having him calm down a little.

Kaitlyn hung out with them for awhile longer before deciding she should head home. Numbuh 1 had offered to give her a ride, but she kindly declined. She decided she would walk back. On her way home she stopped to admire a blue and orange mansion. Just as she was wondering who lived there she saw five shadows near a window. Were they watching her? Choosing to ignore them she continued on her way, unaware she would find out who lived in that mansion very soon.

-

In a two story white house were two young adult girls. One had medium length brown hair put in two low braided pigtails and brown eyes. She wore a light pink tank top with a oxblood colored leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans, brown shoes, and a light pink bandana headband. The other girl had short straight black hair that covered the right side of her face and blue eyes. She had on a short sleeve blue crop top, black leggings, and black high heel boots. They were making dinner when they heard a little blonde walk in.

"What's for dinner?" Kaitlyn questioned, trying to look around them.

"We're having spaghetti" the brunette replied. "I thought you were going to be home right after school?"

"I ended up hanging out with some new friends."

"I would have thought you were at the nerd store" the dark haired girl joked, referring to the book store.

"Very funny Mom" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon so go get ready" her other mother ordered, having Kaitlyn leave the room.

Kaitlyn had two moms. The brunette's name was Adrienne and the raven's name was Sabrina. Adrienne was the more serious and reasonable one. She's a bit of a fashionista and sold clothes that she made. Sabrina likes to joke around a bit, but was also the one most one likely to lose her temper. She helped her wife with her little clothing business and also worked at a coffee shop. Having two mom's proved to be interesting. Things could get a little crazy at times, but Kaitlyn couldn't ask for a better family. She would love them no matter how much they drove her insane.

-

She had only been here for a short while and Kaitlyn already made five great friends. Sector V were great people to hang out with. She learned that Nigel was the brave leader who didn't always think of a plan before jumping into action. Hoagie was the smart technology guy who liked to crack jokes all the time. Kuki always seemed to have a smile on her face and despite being the most innocent she could be a little devil at times. Wally might not be the smartest of his team, but he was the stronger and would always be there for his friends when they needed him most. Finally Abigail was cool, calm, collected girl of the group who always helped to keep things in order. Kaitlyn could usually read people pretty good. There was one group of kids that puzzled her though. Sneaking a glance in their direction Kaitlyn watched the Delightful Children as they sat at their desk. They all appeared to be emotionless. They had on these blank stares as they listened to Mrs. Thompson teach. What went on in that hive mind of theirs?

When lunch came around Kaitlyn was going to sit with her friends again, but stopped when she saw the Delightful Children. They sat at a table with a fancy white cloth over it and candles on top. In her opinion it looked a lot better than the other tables. Ignoring her friends warning about the prim and proper children she approached them with her bagged lunch in had.

"Hey guys" Kaitlyn smiled. "May I sit with you?"

"Um.."

The Delightful Children didn't know what to make of this. Kids usually avoided them unless they were trying to stop their evil plans. Not approach them willingly. Before they could tell Kaitlyn no they saw her sit down across from them, much to everyone's surprise.

"Is there a reason you're sitting at our table, Kaitlyn Ross?" they frowned, crossing their arms.

"What? Can't a girl have lunch with five of her classmates?" Kaitlyn questioned before pulling out a ham and cheese sandwich. "Your presentation in History class was really good by the way. I think you deserved an A+."

"Uh thank you.." the Delightful Children responded, not really sure what else to say.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to stare at them. Even Gramma Stuffum stopped forcing some kids to eat her Scream-of-Spinach Soup to watch the sight before her. What was this girl thinking? Didn't she know that these kids were bad news? The Delightful Children were just as confused as everyone else.

"We are not making this a regular thing Kaitlyn! We expect you to stay away from our table tomorrow!"

"Yeah okay I won't sit with you tomorrow, but I won't make any promises for any day after that" Kaitlyn smirked causing the children in front of her to groan.

They got the feeling that they wouldn't be able to get rid of her that easily. They just met her yesterday and they had already discovered how stubborn she could be. And Sector V was beginning to notice it as well. They weren't sure what Kaitlyn's reason for sitting with their sworn enemy was, but they didn't like it. Not one bit.

~Interrupt Transmission~ 


End file.
